


Lost in a New World

by Herbert_Von_Karajan



Category: Napoleonic Era RPF
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26189731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herbert_Von_Karajan/pseuds/Herbert_Von_Karajan
Summary: Napoleon and Josephine are resurrected from the grave and plopped into the middle of New York City with nothing but the clothes and jewels they possess, and not to mention their 20 year old bodies. (Issue with chapter limits, there will be more, so ignore the chapter count).
Relationships: Josephine de Beauharnais Bonaparte/Napoleon I de France | Napoleon Bonaparte
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Lost in a New World

There were many things that could happen within New York City. For instance, you could meet some of the most interesting people depending on if you knew where to look. Granted, sometimes those areas weren't exactly the most savory place for a tourist to roam about, but it could lead to some pretty interesting or even wholesome encounters.

However... There were other cases where one could meet some of the most batshit crazy individuals in their lifetime.

For Michael Dudley, it was all just the same experience whenever he took a business trip to New York. Always taking I-95 down south from Boston, he made very few stops and always booked the same hotel room at the Waldorf Astoria in Manhattan (which thankfully wasn't turned into a condominium when a Chinese company bought the building). From there, he would make the same rounds the next day, heading to business meetings at the financial center and occasionally visiting some new places within the city during whatever free time he had so he could pick up souvenirs for his two children.

On this particular trip, he decided to visit the Empire State Building for the first time (even though he had visited the city countless times before). It was on that trip down the street towards the Art Deco icon, where he encountered the most unusual people he had ever had the pleasure of watching from the relative safety of a taxi cab, as it truly was a sight to behold.

*** *** ***

What just happened...

One moment ago, he was in a monumental amount of pain within his bed on that cursed island.... And now he was in the middle of some sort of forested area. Well... It looked and felt like a forested area, but the most unusual sounds he had ever heard were blaring out all around him.

Where was he?

That question probably would be answered if he decided to get himself off the ground and actually open his eyes to look around at his surroundings. How stupid of him... He had conquered Europe and yet was too blinded by uncertainty to even open his eyes. He was Napoleon, the Emperor of the French. He shouldn't even be thinking about some sort of stupid monologue in his head, he should get up before he will most likely be apprehended by the British.

So focused was he on getting up without opening his eyes for the fear of a new uncertainty, he did not notice that he overall felt better and.... Lighter... He did not notice that his once large stomach had now become as flat as it was since his first commission. Now did he notice the extra energy he had. It was unlike him, but he did not notice those details, he had better things to worry about.

Reaching out a grabbing what felt to be a tree, Napoleon finally got his bearings and managed to set himself straight. Now... It was time.

Slowly, he began to open his eyes, wary of what he might see. For all he knew, he could probably be standing straight in front of some British volley set up by that bastard of a jailer, Hudson Lowe. However, as his eyes began to open up further, he was not met with British red, but the green of nature. And it wasn't even the near colorless greenery of the rock he was exiled to. It was lush and full of life.

In the background, he could hear what sounded like children laughing about someplace away from where he was.

Was this heaven? Is this the gateway into his new eternal residence? What was to await him in this new world?

Well... Whatever vague ideas he had were silenced as the sound of a female voice in extreme discomfort sounded close nearby. Infact, it sounded very close by, as if it were right next to him.

Wait, right next to....

Immediately, Napoleon turned his body to his left to see who happened to sneak up on him. Gazing out into the distance, there was no one. However, looking down at the ground beside him, it was.... What.

What is this. How is she here? She died before he had left Elba. Was this God's doing or the work of the devil himself. What had brought him his Josephine back to his presence?

*** *** ***

Her throat... It didn't hurt. It actually was not hurting. It felt completely fine, as compared to how she was feeling after her walk with Tsar Alexander. But how could she be cured of that ailment? Was she dead? She certainly wasn't in her bedchambers... It felt like she was on some sort of hard surface outside.

What was the meaning of all of this? This was not right at all. Last time she managed to open her eyes, she clearly saw herself being in her chambers, with a terrible pain in her throat. Now, it seemed as if all of that pain was gone, but she was outside on some sort of grassy field. And it certainly didn't feel like the grass at Malmaison... It was more or less rough. And plus, the sounds all around her were... Off. They were too far away to be earpiercing, but close enough to be annoying.

Where was she?

She needed to find out... This was not going to end well if she just lay where she was.

Groaning as she began to push herself up from the rough ground, she heard the sound of what seemed to be feet shifting within the grass. Almost on instinct, she opened her eyes and looked straight up at who was beside her...

To say she was shocked was not entirely true... At least, not during the first few seconds. The man in front of her wore a uniform she had not seen in years... And yet, he was far younger than the man she had known who wore it... But, the hair was in its same unruly fashion as it was all those years ago. The sharp features of his face were there... But less rough... What....

No, how... He was on Elba! He was becoming more and more obese by the day! How could he be here?

Napoleon's face showed the same shock and confusion that she was feeling right now, but it was as all tossed out the metaphorical window as he seemed to recognize her. He immediately rushed over to help her get up from the ground, his eyes showing a passion she had not seen in years... But, no... No, she couldn't forgive him. No, not him or his sister Caroline.

He was genuine in each movement as he helped her up, but as soon as she was able to straighten herself out.... She did the first thing any sensible wife of Napoleon Bonaparte would do. She slapped him hard on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been an idea of mine for some time. I have written on other fandoms before... But their selections were more or less.... Limited in terms of what I could post. Hence my transfer over into this platform. Bare in mind, I may take some liberties in their relationship as I never have delved into well... Romantic aspects within stories. I always try to stay serious within my writing. If anyone has any sort of comment or criticism to make in regards to the story, please do let your voice be heard. It's been a while since I have written so I need all the help I can get anymore. (Also, there will be more chapters, just ignore the chapter limit on the story's page).


End file.
